


Void, The Sound Of Chimes and Stars That Fall

by GraveyardDisco



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Surrealism, but i swear its an mcr fic in a way, no one's names are said, theyre there, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardDisco/pseuds/GraveyardDisco
Summary: I was challenged to write a mcr fic fitting on a single google doc page and so I did.
Kudos: 3





	Void, The Sound Of Chimes and Stars That Fall

Violet sky alight in swan song, cold in mourning, cut through with the gold of lanterns in the night. It reflects off the window panes, castle of none and home to all, like chess pieces toppled by the gods, it stands. Black stone, weathered, worn, strong in perfect contrast to the tragic elegance of metalwork winding up the spires and around the exits. Confining, defining, voices ever spiraling, oh what a day to be dead. 

The prince, unfeeling, watches from the largest tower, glass like a warped mirror, all angles reflected in sharp relief, a shadow in living light. The void calls to him more each day, shattering the orbs in the sky and cracking the crystalline ground. How much longer? To live this bleak light? A road leading nowhere from nothing at all, fortress on the move or does the land move around it? Plagued by thoughts he leaves the window, footsteps like bells dropped on tile, ringing in the arched ceilings of stone. 

His brother, ever timely, perched on the dais of copper, intangible lines in moving form. He speaks, words a sorrowful melody, expressing doubt, feeling unknown and unheard. He speaks of the void, of the plans they all know will fail, of the mists that are encasing their world, of the walls like a coffin to their souls.  
The genius with a heart, closest of any to living, sits beside, frayed. Most of the more solid plans are of his making, worn hands bringing expression to reality, only to crumble, nothing surviving this place. His head is dropped like the rest of them, in remembrance, in obscurity, in sorrow.  
The one draped in sigils in his skin leans against a column of the expansive room, faded. He won’t speak again after last time, angry, confused, trapped like all of them. Watching the starfall out the windows of their prison. Comet trails and dreams go by, and no one to blame. He’s angry at nothing, hollow and unseeing. Direct opposition or just disbelief, who’s to say?

The prince walks into the largest room, holding his title past the end, kingdom long gone and life with it. They all look up at him, expectant, searching for answers they know he doesn’t have. He shakes his head and they all go back to thinking, waiting. Waiting for what? A sign, a call, an escape? Perhaps a second death, a release from this extended emptiness.

A loud crack echoes, then again, closer. They’re all at the windows then, watching the swiftly approaching sparks and smoke, carving its way through the ground. The gates of the castle shatter into ashes that leave on the wind, the courtyard crumbles into nothing, the front doors slam to open, letting the void in. 

The four wait in their unspoken agreement, final smiles when the walls collapse around them, tiles cracking into spiderweb formation, hanging lights falling to the ground. The darkness pours through every opening, scattering stars like embers in its wake. It has a voice, the sounds of everything you’ve ever heard, blended incoherent, mocking.

“Why have you stopped running, all this time? Oh, were you expecting me?”  
The world ends in a snap.


End file.
